


Thought of you

by 80semma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay For You, I'm Sorry, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80semma/pseuds/80semma
Summary: Harry tried to deal with the break up. His only coping mechanism is alcohol, for now.





	Thought of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> Long time no see!  
> Instagram: hagridsfang if you love Harry Potter edits!  
> This story is bad and so is my writing!  
> Any mistakes? Sorry!  
> Song in beginning: methamphetamine by matt maneval. Really good song!

“I hoped alcohol would burn away, the thought of you... instead it fuels the fire slowly, building in the room..”  
——  
——  
——  
Sitting in a muggle bar and downing a couple more shot of fire whiskey, I begin to feel sad. The alcohol slowly burns my throat as I try to make myself feel numb. Why must Draco and I always have problems? Does he even like me? Am I really that annoying to him?? I shake my head quickly and suddenly feel dizzy. I stumble towards the bathroom and my hands clench the sink. I look like shit.. my hair is all over the place, my skin is pale, and my eyes have sunken in. I’m really going over the edge. Why’d I let myself go this long??  
*knock, knock, knock*  
“Yeah, yeah I’m getting out.”  
I stumble out of the bathroom and walk outside towards and alley. I take a couple deep breaths and apparate back home.  
The house is cold and dark. It looks like I haven’t lived here in years. Why do I even bother coming back? Oh, yeah, so I don’t have to face the world.  
Draco and I, man.. we were together, we really were for at least two years. Until, we had a huge fight and I can barely remember what it’s about now, but for some reason it drove us apart. We called each-other cruel names and said rude remarks and he just packed his bags and left. For the first few days I was happy as hell he was gone but now, five months later, I feel like I can’t live anymore. A piece of my soul is with him. A piece that I can’t live without. I need him, so much. What if I say something, and he doesn’t want me back? What if he’s moved on? What if he’s waiting for me?? What if he’s not? I ask myself these questions EVERYDAY. It’s to the point where I feel like I’m going insane. I barely eat, and all I do is drink. Ron and Hermione have tried to talk and help me, but I’ve blown them off so much that I haven’t seen them in about a month? I feel so isolated and it’s all my fault..  
——  
——  
——  
ANOTHER MONTH GOES BY.  
——  
——  
——  
It’s Christmas time. I’m still feeling like shit, yes, but a lot less. I think it’s time I work up the courage and talk to Draco. I believe it’s best, and it’s worth trying then not trying at all.  
I apparate in front of Draco’s house.  
His kitchen lights on. Maybe he’s baking or reading the newspaper which he tends to do a lot. Wow, just being here fills me with so many memories.  
I begin to breathe heavily and I start to gain up the courage.  
I being to knock quickly.  
Hopefully I didn’t startle Draco.  
I tried to dress somewhat my best. I wore a red jumper and some dark jeans.  
The door slowly opens, and Draco stares back at me with disbelief.  
“Uh, what a surprise. What are you doing here H-Potter.”  
Wow, back to a last name basis, well not on my watch.  
“Hi Draco, this was a last minute plan. May I come in? I’d like to talk to you if you wouldn’t mind.”  
“By all means, come on in.”  
I walked in as Draco slowly shut the door.  
“Do you want some tea or some coffee? I can fix you up your favorite, oh uh– I can fix you up something.”  
I smile softly, “no its alright Draco thank you.”  
He nods slowly and sits down on the couch. I motion towards the one across from his, but he stops me.  
“Just sit by me, I won’t bite.”  
I nod and sit by Draco.  
My heart starts to beat a mile a minute. Why is it I feel like I can’t breathe whenever I’m around him, oh that’s right.. I’m in LOVE with him. I’ve never told him I loved him, and he’s never told me he loved me out of the 2 years we were together. I think it’s time..  
“Listen, Draco. I have some things I want to tell you. First off, I’m sorry, so so sorry, for everything I did that night. For all the things I said to you–“  
I begin to tear up, as I continue on.  
“–you know they aren’t true. I never ever thought of you that way. I was just mad. It was pointless, and I hope you forgive me.”  
He looks up at me with a slight glint in his eyes and he clears his throat.  
“Thank you P-Harry. It means a lot coming from you, you know. I would like to apologize as well. All the remarks I said to you weren’t true and I feel incredibly sorry for all the things that happened that night.” I smile back at Draco and continue on with the second, and most important thing I have to tell him.  
I take a deep breath. This is hard for me because what if he doesn’t feel the same?  
“ I appreciate the apology Draco. Thank you. Now last thing I have to tell you. It’s pretty important and I’m not sure how you’re going to react. We were together for 2 years. The best years of my life. There was never a dull moment with you. Yeah, we’d bicker but I loved it and I know you did to. The times we’d cuddle, kiss, and spend every single moment together. I miss it. I miss it so much that I can’t stop thinking about it. Deep down inside, something I’ve realized over the past few months we’ve been apart is that I love you Draco. I truly love you. I can’t like without you and I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you that sooner. You mean to world to me and more. I’m not sure if you even feel the same, or if you’ve moved on already. I just had to let you know.”  
I begin to breathe quickly as I look at his face. Draco’s shocked, shit, did I do something wrong??!  
“Oh my god, Draco I’m sorry if I made things worse, shit I’m a terrible pers–“  
“Harry shut up. Just give me a couple minutes. I’m just shocked is all. In a good way.”  
A tear streams down his face while he smiles softly to himself.  
“Harry, I love you.. I love you too. God that took us forever to say didn’t it? And I could never move on, you know. You mean to much to me.”  
I smile brightly and lean into Draco.  
I hesitantly move closer and kiss him.  
He kisses me back.  
All the time spent apart, and all the pain we’ve felt being apart was in that kiss.  
I’ve missed him so much.  
Looking back at myself in May and my alcohol problem, I realize I’ve made the right choice going back to the man I love.  
I’ve never felt better.  
“Now, let’s head back to your place Harry.”  
He holds my hand, and I hold his.  
We apparate back.  
——  
——  
——  
THE END.


End file.
